100 Quotes of Life
by Kylie Max
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots/drabbles/possible chapters inspired by the 100 Quotes of Life Challenge. These stories will feature USUK/UKUS, PruCan, and Russia's in here too! maybe other pairings. Rating may change as the chapters go on! Requests are being taken for the next Quote!
1. I'm So Proud of You

**This is my first time writing for Hetalia! I am a big fan of USUK/UKUS (please don't comment about my OTP) I hope you enjoy! Set before the American Revolution.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia and all characters belong to Himaruya Hidekazu.**

* * *

**1st Quote - "I'm so proud of you."**

"America! I'm home!" England called as he closed the door behind him. After a long day of having his boss yell at him about managing his empire, it was nice to come home to the one thing he knew would comfort him.

"You're home, Engwand!" A little boy squealed as he ran from around the corner. The boy's cowlick bounced as his little feet padded across the warm wood floor. The boy jumped with great exuberance into the brit's open arms. The boy's bright blue eyes met the man's emerald green eyes. Immediately, Arthur felt all of the stress of work and anxiety lift off his shoulders. Smiling warmly at the boy, he took the boy into the kitchen, carelessly throwing his coat and bag on the love seat.

"What did you do while I was gone today, America?" Arthur inquired. He set down the small nation at the kitchen table and put on the kettle for some well deserved tea. Alfred beamed and started to ramble on about everything he did.

"Well, today I spent time playing with the toys you made me and then I went to play with some buffalo and-" Arthur nearly dropped the tea kettle in his hands when he heard his 'son' was playing with the temperamental beasts. Frowning slightly, he prepared his tea, brewing slightly like his tea. When the tea was ready he sat down and poured America a cup of tea too, however the boy didn't touch the hot leaf water. "And then France came over and we-"

England choked on his tea, sputtering slightly. Concerned the little American jumped from his seat and ran over to his 'father' and started pounding him on his back. Arthur felt Alfred's small hand more beat him on the back than pat him and he winced slightly. Finally his wheezing subsided and he grimaced.

"What did that frog do to you?" He rubbed his back, and took a swig of his flavored water again. Alfred immediately blinked several times. He cocked his head to the side, curious why England hissed France's name like a curse.

"Um... we played hopscotch and colored..." Alfred said innocently.

"Anything else?" England almost growled. If that nasty frog had done anything to poor America, he would-

"Nope! I mostly colored! France wanted to take a bath with me but told him I'd only take baths with you!" America smiled big. England's mouth fell partial open, his tea hovering just before his lips as he just stared at his 'son's' innocent smile. Alfred grinned and ran off into the next room, coming back with several sheets of paper covered with colored wax.

"This is what I drew!" he said proudly. he pushed the sheets of paper before England, almost knocking over his tea cup and Arthur bent over the childish drawings.

The first was of two stick figures with a house. One was shorter than the other. The shorter of the two had a head of haystack blonde hair with a distinctive cowlick curling up from the otherwise neat hair. The taller of the two figures had spiky blond hair and two thick lines which were turned down to make the figure scowling at a third figure with long wavy blonde hair. The small figure was watching and laughing at the two taller figures fight, their stick arms waving at each other. Words were written around the spiky haired figure which made Arthur flinch. He'd have to stop cussing around the small nation, or else what kind of parent would he be, teaching his child such foul words.

"Uh... Alfred?" He smiled guiltily. "Let's not repeat those words you wrote on this picture alright?" Alfred cocked his head curiously but nodded his head anyways.

"And I have another one!" America pushed the first picture aside and presented the next drawing.

This time, the picture was of the Union Jack which Arthur smiled happily at, despite the fact that the white and the red lines were switched so that the white lines were on top of the red. He chuckled and ruffled his son's hair affectionately.

"Very well done, Alfred." Alfred beamed quickly flipped to the last drawing. This one intrigued England the most as it was only of Alfred and Arthur, presented in a way that resembled a comic strip.

In the first panel, two figures inside a house-like structure sipped tea together. One had a cowlick and glasses while the other was had bright green eyes, spiky and ridiculously thick eyebrows.

The next one showed the figure with the cowlick running from the house. The figure looked partially upset but also happy to free. The other figure with thick eyebrows was looking on with a mouth that was turned down and a blue tear leaked from one of the green eyes.

Finally, in the last panel, the figure with the cowlick came back, now bigger than the figure with green eyes. He was hugging the other while another strange foreign flag flapped in the background. Slowly, England turned towards the smaller nation.

"America... Alfred... What does this mean?" Arthur asked slowly.

"I don't know, it was just a dream I had," Alfred shrugged, but he watched Arthur carefully. Somehow, the boy's eyes seemed to hold wisdom that seemed beyond his years but Arthur didn't think anything of it at the time.

"I drew one more." Alfred pulled a fourth paper from behind his back and placed it in Arthur's open hand. Arthur pulled it before his eyes and immediately blushed.

"A-alfred... W-what...?" Arthur stuttered, trying to get himself from blushing.

"See? It's you and me! We're reading and sleeping together!" Alfred pointed at the two figures, their heads only visible, their bodies covered by the covers.

"B-but..."

"Y-you don't like it?" America's eyes filled with tears. Immediately, Arthur reeled and took the small boy in his arms, still trying, and failing, to cool his hot cheeks.

"N-no it's a lovely picture... I'm so proud of you..." He patted the boy's back reassuringly and wiped the boy's tears. "You were quite busy today!" Alfred smiled through his disappearing tears and hugged England around the neck with his tiny arms, being unusually gentle with the older nation.

"I love you, Engwand!" The boy whispered and Arthur couldn't help but to smile.

"I- I love you too, America."

* * *

**HONHONHON! So America wants to sleep with England from the ****beginning! Just kidding. I absolutely ADORE Chibimerica! XD So DANG CUTE!**

**Another important thing, the next quote will be "You can't have everything". Thanks to ThatStalker's request then next chapter will feature Russia! Review or PM me for a specific pairing involving Russia!**

**Thanks for reading! Rnr?**


	2. You Can't Have Everything

**Thanks so much to ThatStalker for suggesting this chapter involve Russia. Personally, I can't decide who Russia should end up with (but I'm starting with RusAme a little) so I just decided to hit the big pairing of RoChu (Russia x China). Enjoy! Sorry if Russia (or anyone else for that matter) is a little OOC. Please comment on how I could do better or ****something! Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia and all characters belong to Himaruya Hidekazu.**

* * *

**2nd Quote - "You can't have everything."**

"Become one with Russia, da?" Russia yelled after the Asian nation scurrying away.

"NO WAY!" the Asian nation screamed over his shoulder. "You're crazy!" With those words, Ivan felt like he was stabbed in the heart. Usually these kinds of things didn't bother the strong nation, but having people repeat the same insult over and over again made it seem like the country was doing something wrong. What did he do to the other countries that made them hate him? All he wanted was to be friends with them…

Dejected, Ivan walked away from the Russo-Chinese border. He trudged back to his snowy wonderland, glaring at the frosty snow that invaded his usually warm boots.

Finally, he arrived at his house sitting among the snow. He walked to the porch and flung the door open. The three figures inside flinched. Saying nothing to them, he weaved his way through the furniture and made his way to the kitchen. He flung the pantry open angrily and pulled out two large bottles of vodka. Twisting the cap off, almost breaking it, he took a big swig and plopped down on the couch between the two trembling figures. The third avoided eye contact.

Russia eyed the Baltic Trio with an annoyed eye and took another swig of vodka, relishing the taste and the texture.

"Raivis…" Ivan started. The smaller nation flinched and trembled even harder next to him. "What do I do that makes me so undesirable? I am Russia! I am the greatest country there is!"

The silence filled the enormous living room, the wind pounding at the thick glass windows; only there on the off chance there would be a sunny day. Finally Estonia piped up.

"Well because you are so… rough with everyone. You don't know your own strength." The other two's heads whipped around to look at Eduard who dared to speak up against the giant country. Their eyes widened with panic, their orbs flickering back and forth between the two countries.

Ivan paused, deciding what to do with the bold country. Maybe he'd throw him out into the snowstorm… Or bring him to the basement… Or just throw the whole lot out to become the frozen popsicles they were always destined to be.

But something about the Eduard's boldness made the Russian man smile. The bi-speckled man's face was troubled but didn't show any sign of backing down. Instead of the usual punishment, Ivan took another big gulp of vodka, finishing the first bottle, extended a long arm towards the trembling man and gave him a painful slap on the shoulder. He continued to slap the man on the back as he started to laugh.

Raivis and Toris' faces twisted with confusion and fear but mostly felt sympathy towards the third member of their trio basically getting pounded by the older nation.

Finally, Russia stopped, reduced to chuckling as he mercifully stopped before Estonia's collarbone was broken. He twisted open the next bottle of clear liquid and downed half of its contents, wiping his mouth before getting up to retire to his quarters.

The moment Ivan's footsteps disappeared upstairs, Raivis and Toris rushed over to Eduard's side. Toris yanked Eduard's sweater and shirt away to reveal a large bruise forming at the junction where his neck and arm met.

"Are you alright?" Toris pulled out the well-used ice pack from the freezer and pressed it against Eduard's bruise. He flinched but then relaxed against the cool surface.

"Yeah, but I don't get why he didn't punish us more. Usually he'd throw us to the cold or…" Eduard trailed off, not wanting to list off the rest of the punishments Russia had inflicted upon the three.

"Maybe he's softening?" Raivis suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"No, usually the vodka makes him more violent…" Eduard pondered, trying to come up with a logical reason why the usually violent nation was no longer violent.

"… He seemed upset when he came in…" Toris thought aloud. They all sighed, relief finally pouring through them as they realized they'd escaped today's punishment. They all big each other good night and went to bed. Toris's mind tried to come up with a reasonable answer as to why Ivan was clearly bothered about something. Finally he drifted to sleep, unable to come up with a solution.

Ivan slid down against his bedroom door. He'd heard everything and frankly he'd been hurt. His pride had been wounded. He wasn't violent, he just wanted friends, honestly.

He clenched his fist, nails digging into his palms.

He'd show them. He'd show everyone! He'd show them he could be nice!

At the next world meeting.

"Ah, you're here earry, Russia-san." Japan said as he walked through the door, organizing the papers in his hands. He sat down across from the table where Italy and Germany usually sat. Russia nodded and smiled pleasantly at the Asian nation but said nothing. Slowly, the other nations of the world trickled in, each taking their respective seats at the unusually large table.

The meeting droned on, each country giving the current status of their country and in general talking about nothing interesting. Finally, it was Russia's turn. Ivan stood and tucked his hands behind his back, smiling pleasantly.

"I would just like for everyone to know that I want to become friends with everyone." No one said anything. The countries just sat there with varying expressions of apprehension, fear and surprise. Ivan's smile became strained as the silence proceeded. "That is all, comrades." He sat down and tried not the glare at anyone. The countries were supposed to cheer. They were supposed to smile back.

He glanced at Yao. Yao looked intrigued but quickly glanced away from the gaze of the Russian man. Russia sighed and rested his head on the table, tuning out from the meeting. Same meeting, same countries, same people who didn't want to be friends with him. Slowly, his lids covered his purple eyes, but no one bothered to wake him. No one wanted to anger the largest nation in the world.

Russia awoke to the sound of a door being closed, slammed shut by the last person to leave. He cracked his eyes open, raising his heavy head from the cradle of his arms on the table. Groggily, he looked around the room.

Empty.

Why didn't anyone tell him the meeting was over?

Feeling lonelier than ever before, he trudged out of the large room, the sound of his footsteps bouncing off the high ceiling and walls. He walked down the empty halls, almost in a dream as the only sound heard was his footsteps. There was no one to talk to. No one to walk with.

Suddenly, voices were heard down the hall. Two countries turned the corner, talking in hushed tones, both were walking very properly, upright and uptight. Russia perked up listening to their conversation intently.

"… What was up with Russia today, Yao-kun?" the Asian country clothed in a meticulously cleaned white suit asked his partner who was clutching a plush that resembled a white cat. The two nations walked slowly down the hall. Russia scurried back to the conference room and close the door silently, but pressed his ear against the door to listen to them.

"I don't know, aru." the older nation mused. "Russia doesn't usually fall asleep during world meetings… Usually he just sits quietly watching us fight and then talked about how he wants to pound in our faces later… Or chugging vodka, aru… Or yelling "be come one with Russia!"… aru…"

"Right… I wonder what was up…" The footsteps passed the conference room, but then stopped suddenly.

"You go ahead, Japan. I left something in the conference room." Immediately, Russia panicked. Looking around wildly for somewhere to hide, he just figured he'd pretend to be asleep and ignore China. He leapt to the conference table and almost slammed his head onto his crossed arms as the conference room door creaked open softly and the ancient nation walked in. Ivan wanted to look so bad and take a peak but he didn't want to risk being found out.

However, instead of searching the room and leaving, Yao just head straight over to the sleeping Ivan and quietly pulled a chair out and sat down next to him. Russia, hearing the movements, could only imagine what Yao looked like right now.

"What's wrong, Ivan? Can't handle one meeting, aru?" Yao whispered, almost too soft for him to hear. Ivan wanted to smile, or at least pat Yao's soft hair, but he knew that that would scare away the older, but smaller, nation.

"So you want to be friends with everyone, now, aru?" Yao shifted in his seat, copying Ivan's pose. Russia's face was so sweet, and yet there was something darker hidden behind those sinister violet eyes. "What brought this on?" Russia smiled and opened his eyes, relishing the sight before him.

China's soft hair was neatly haloed by the sinking sun that streamed through the tall conference windows. The orange sky lit the whole room up, lighting up the asian's fair skin. His deep chocolate brown eyes were filled with curiosity and wonder, as well as something deeper. Was it… kindness? Or maybe slight adoration?

"I just want to be friends with everyone." Ivan smiled. Immediately, the walls that China had let down were erected, protecting the mysterious emotion deep within their depths. "I want everyone to be happy. I want everything…"

"...aru?" China choked, his face flushing with embarrassment. He scrambled to get away from the larger nation but was held close by a strong arm that kept him in his place.

"I want all to become one with Russia already. I want to be the world's superpower," his eyes darkened and the beginning of a dark aura began to surround the mighty nation. "I want Amerika gone, but I also want to see him beg on his knees for me to make him part of Mother Russia. I want everyone to live under one roof with me again. I want… you." Ivan met the flustered nation's brown eyes.

"What?" Yao almost screeched. Ivan was almost ranting and unloading on him! Why was he the unfortunate country to be trapped with the frightening nation?

Although… he was kind of asking for it when he wanted to check up on the sleeping nation. Who knew? Maybe he had a cold? It wasn't like anyone else was going to check up on him, on the contrary, they'd celebrate if Russia got sick.

"I want you to live with me. We could become a super nation and defeat Amerika together!" Ivan smiled, genuinely. It was a great plan after all! While Amerika was the world's superpower, he could't fend off two of the strongest nations at the same time.

A long silence filled the vast conference room and Russia's smile fell slightly. China's face was a look of apprehension and surprise, but made no move to agree or disagree with the Russian man. Ivan knew the idea was preposterous. China would die before working together with Russia. That was why China worked for America, to stay on the good side of the Superpower.

"Ah… forget it, comrade." Russia got up and patted China on the shoulder, gently. "I believe I am still tired." With that, Ivan moved to flee the awkward atmosphere of the large room. Before the tall man could exit, a soft voice called from behind him and he paused to listen.

"Y-you can't have everything, aru…" Ivan turned and nodded over his shoulder and moved to leave once again, but was stopped by a delicate hand tugging on his trademark scarf. "B-but you can start with my friendship, aru…"

Ivan's eyes widened and he smothered the urge to take the asian man in his arms in a bone crushing hug. Instead he simply patted the blushing nation on the head and left, a smile playing on the corners of his mouth.

* * *

**Haaaaa... Well that's over with! XD**

**Next quote is: "Please- please don't cry. I can't stand it when you cry."  
Once again, please PM or comment for an idea or pairing you want me to do!**

**Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
